


Eddsworld Imagines

by Carroline



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd - Freeform, Eddsworld - Freeform, Eddsworld/reader - Freeform, Matt - Freeform, Other, Sweet Fluff, pibbs has small tits but you ain't hear it from me, tom - Freeform, tord - Freeform, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carroline/pseuds/Carroline
Summary: Imagines for your favorite boys, plus extras if I really feel like it. will add tags as i go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this. I apologize for not getting as many characters as I originally wanted to, it's just hard to come up with things for characters who come up in the background, you know? it isn't much but, here's what I'm starting off with.

What nicknames do they like to call you? •Main crew•

Edd:

Edd's a sweet boy who wants to make you feel loved and cherished, he'll lean toward things like sweetheart and sugar. Maybe my love, if he wants extra kisses from you. which is always, so count on it. Don't be suprised when the boy starts making puns out of it. mornings with him are infuriating, he'll bring out the "What's shakin', bacon?" and "How are you, butter butt?" he'll also occasionally go for "cute bird." why? cause "damn, you fly ;)"

Matt: Matt's favorite names for you have to be 'love' and 'darling' when he talks to you casually, but he'll hit you with "mi amor" or "mi corazon" when he wants to make you flustered. nothing like a bilingual boy, right? When he's angry he'll call you a cabrón (it's not like he knows what it means,), but only while pulling you close because you're too cute to stay mad at.

Tom: Tom isn't one for nicknames, of course, but for you? of course. he'll gravitate toward "babe" and "dollface". when he's in a bad mood, he'll get really creative but he won't outright insult you. no, he'll call you things like "soggy cereal" and "wet sock". it takes him a while to give you actual nicknames, but it's so worth it.

Tord: Tords disgusting, so of course he'll purr things like "kitten" and or "sweetcheeks", yeah, count on him to pull all the names out the book to get you to smile. you keep mentioning that you like the way his accent sounds, so he'll call you things like "kjære" or "honning". He tries to fluster you before you can fluster him (he's only too easy to fluster despite his ego). if he finds himself getting embarrassed over something you said he'll bury his face in the crook of your neck in a totally manly way and call you babydoll.


	2. how the first "I love you" goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the boys take this "love" thing.

•Main crew•

 

Edd:  
It was an accident, he swears! 

Edd wanted to make his first 'I love you' to his special S/O as special as they are. Edd wanted to wait until the perfect moment because at this point he was so sure how in love with your smile he was. He adored the way you blinked the sleep away when you woke up in the mornings. He admired the way you scrunched your nose up when your drink was too hot and you'd burned yourself. Valued how tinkling and melodic your laugh sounded.  
He loved everything you did. 

...Which is why he didn't expect to blurt it out while you two were wrapped in eachother's arms in the warmth of the blankets on the couch. Oh, how he believed he messed up. It had already left his mouth and there was no way to explain it now! He messed up, abort, abort-  
...Oh.  
You didn't skip a beat when you said you returned the feeling. 

 

Matt: 

He was a tad early with his declaration.  
It wasn't like he realized there was a grace period he had to pass, he just couldn't help it! It happened in mid Winter, when the both of you, hand in hand, wandered off wherever your legs would take you. Matt didn't favor staying in the house, but he didn't favor going out alone, either.  
Honestly? he practically dragged you outside so he could spend time with you. Wasn't like you could say no to those puppy eyes anyway!  
He felt like he could conquer the world with you at his side. The ginger swung your interlaced hands with a grin across his features despite the bitter wind hitting his face.  
You knew because when you glanced at him, he was already staring at you.  
He'd been oddly quiet. lost in his thoughts? strange, he always felt the need to voice whatever he was thinking.  
"I love you, I think you're brilliant." 

Ah.  
Was he piecing together how to say it? 

 

Tom: 

The first time he said he loved you was through slurred, drunken sentences. It still melted your heart nonetheless! You'd followed him to the bar that night. It wasn't as if you liked the place yourself; it was filled to the brim with filthy looking alcoholics and you always saw the occasional homeless person.  
Frankly? It made you uncomfortable.  
Didn't matter, though. You were here to make sure Tom didn't get into any bars fights during his stay.  
You'd position yourself at a barstool near Tom's, who didn't have much of a problem with it. It didn't matter who was around, or where you were. You felt safe with Tom, even if he was blackout drunk.  
You could tell he was losing it by the beginning of his second bottle by the way he swayed about slightly.  
then he said it.  
damn, if only he said it sober. 

...You grin and repeat the words right back to him. You were definitely going to use this to playfully tease him a little later.

Tord: 

It's you who says it first.  
Why? Because it's Tord. He loves you more than you could ever know but would never admit it out loud to anyone other than you.  
It's when you're just waking up in the morning and you're half asleep. His head's positioned not so subtly on your chest, and you can tell he's awake.  
You'd kick him if you weren't so damn sleepy.  
"Good morning, kjære," He cooed, tilting his head upwards so that you'd get a good glimpse of his glossy stone grey eyes.  
It didn't take long for him to begin whispering sweet nothings at you in that accent you loved so damn much.  
"I love you so, so much," you blurted, like an idiot.  
Tord's eyes went from sleepily lidded to wide open, like he'd been caught off guard. The confused, suprised look was soon replaced by his signature shit-eating grin. A classic!  
"I...I love you too, min honning."  
"You're blushing."

•Neighbors• 

Eduardo:

It took a lot of knocking his walls down, and I mean a lot, for him to get comfortable enough to tell you that he loved you. It'll be one evening, where he's just sitting in a comfortable silence with you. One arm around your shoulders like it's nobody's business and you're both just truly comfortable.  
He's so lucky to have you.  
You're truly his favorite thing in the world.  
He only has to say it once for you to understand that it's for a lifetime.  
...and you're content with that.

Mark:

Marks the one that actually gets to take you out somewhere special before he's ready to tell you. He wants you to feel special like he knows you are! He prepares a huge speech for you that he doesn't even end up reciting because you're just so perfect and this is just the right moment--  
Well.  
Well then.  
You beat him to it.

 

Jon: 

He's actually really sweet with it and takes his time, actually watches your body language and your speech because he wants you to be happy. He isn't nervous to say it at all, because he knows it's true, just another fact. So why not? He loves the little smile that plagues your face when he says it. You can't help but scoop him up into a big bear hug!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna fucking die I have an exam tommorow and it's 11pm lol
> 
> special thank you to my girl shoopy, she gave me bunches of ideas for these :)) ily


End file.
